Too Blind to Realize- Chapter 3
Hailey was just walking the hallways of Ever After High, just when her phone vibrated, meaning that she got a text message. She took out her phone from her right boot and checked out the message. It read, Hey! Party at my dorm on Friday! You gotta come, it's going to be a blast! -Briar "I guess I'll have to attend the party. Briar is definantly gonna KILL me if I don't," Hailey thought. After she walked a bit and turned right, she spotted Ashlynn and Briar at their lockers, and Briar was explaining something to Ashlynn about the dorm party. Then the two girls walked off. Hailey got in her dorm to find Penelope just reading a book at her desk, wearing green glasses. "I never knew you wore glasses," Hailey said in a sarcastic tone. Penelope let out a laugh and replied, "It's not really nessersary to know. I find it emberassing to let people know that I wear glasses anyways." Hailey giggled quietly as she laid on her bed. She looked up at the ceiling. -After Two Hours- It was sunset, Hailey's favorite part of the day. She stayed in her dorm for two hours straight, besides going to the bathroom or to get food or a drink from the castleteria because she was hungry or thristy. Penelope had went out with her friends, Rosaline Croakington and Isabelle Beast. Hailey was all alone. She had heard that Ashlynn was too busy helping Briar with their dorms, along with Blondie. So she got out of her dorm and went out to take a walk in The Village of Book End. As she was walking in the village, she spotted Hunter coming out of a GIRL shop with bags. The shop was full of dresses, the kind that Ashlynn and Briar would wear. Probably Blondie, but not for sure. Then he went to a flower shop. Hailey followed. Hunter bought a bouqet of roses and went off to the forest. Before Hailey could follow Hunter deeper, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Hopper Croakington. "Hopper!" Hailey exclaimed. "Hi," Hopper said. "Hi," Hailey replied. Hopper was Hailey's crush ever since they met. He fails to notice but they have been so close and tight and they would never get in a fight. Hailey was too shy and nervous to tell Hopper about her feelings, it would be a little awkward when the two are together. "What are you doing here?" Hopper asked Hailey. "Nothing. Just taking I walk," Hailey answered. "May I joined you?" Hopper asked. "Sure," Hailey said with no hesitation. As they started walking, Hopper spoke up. "I've heard that Briar is throwing a party this Friday.....Are you going?" he asked Hailey, looking down at his shoes. "Yes, I am. If I don't go, Briar is going to eat me alive." Hailey said. Hopper said nothing. What was he suppose to say? It got late and it was dark. Hailey and Hopper were in the Village of Book End walking around. "I should get going, it's getting late." Hailey said. "Okay." Hopper said. "Bye." Hailey said as she walked off. "My legs are killing me!" ''she thought to herself. Hailey got back to her dorm and lied down on her bed. Just then, Penelope came in the room. "Welcome back, room-mate." Penelope said as she sat on her green chair which had four wheels to move. Penelope got off her shoes and grabbed a book. "You're going to read a book ''now?" Hailey asked looking over to Penelope. "Yeah, I guess so. I have nothing to do and I don't want sleep now." Penelope said as she climbed up her 50 mattress bed. "Aha...." Hailey said quietly. Hailey was hanging out with Ashlynn in the halls of Ever After High. "Could you teach me how to fire an arrow?" Ashlynn asked Hailey. "Yeah, sure, why not." Hailey said. The two girls walked off out of the school and into the enchanted forest. "Okay, you go over to that tree and stay still. I'll fire the arrow right on top of your head. My dad taught me this the first time he taught me how to fire arrows." Haley told Ashlynn. "Are you sure?" Ashlynn asked in a nervous tone. "Yes, I'm sure, I'm an expert at this." Hailey said in a sarcastic tone. "Okay..." Ashlynn said as she went to the tree Hailey told her to go to. Hailey aimed her arrow in her bow and shot it right on top of Ashlynn's head. "Phew...." Ashlynn said looking up at the arrow. "Okay, your turn." Hailey said as she put down her bow. Ashlynn went to Hailey. "Okay, you hold the bow like this, and then hold onto the arrow. Make sure you aim good and then when you're sure that you are ready, shoot the arrow on top of my head." Hailey explained. She went to the tree and pulled out the arrow she shot and dropped it on the ground. Ashlynn aimed carefully but when she was about to shoot, there was a voice behind her. "Hey, Ashlynn." Hunter said from behind Ashlynn. "Hunter!" Ashlynn said looking over to the young man as she shot the arrow by accident. "How's it going?" Hunter asked. "Good, normal as always." Ashlynn said. "Uh, Ashlynn...." Hailey said from the tree. Ashlynn looked at Hailey and saw that her arrow pinned Hailey's hair onto the tree along with her hood. "Eeee...." Ashlynn said quietly. "You need practice." Hailey said. Category:Too Blind to Realize Category:Fanfiction